Corrupted Flower - Haitoku no Hana
by flowern12
Summary: He is an Avenger. He will do anything for it. She is a Dancer. Although she knows everything, her only wish is to make him happy. Is their fate, will tied someday?


Based on Wiki: 背徳の花 (Haitoku no Hana) & inspired by Favourite cover: 背徳の花【アンバxNyamai】 _please subcribe her._

Translate this song to story, literally :D 

* * *

><p><strong>Haitoku no hana<strong>

That breeze hits me. Her features were sparkling.

That bloomed lips. Her hand movement began to hypnotize me.

Her eyes...

I cannot described with words .

I... 

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlitNight<strong>

Staring at festive parties, L sipped his drink. He was not even aware of the empty glass in his hand until K gave him new glasses. 

"Drink it. Your glass is empty."

"How long will we have to be here?"

"Until that girl comes." K started gazing around to the stage in the middle of the large room. "We were told to pick her up tonight."

"I'm going home. You got to see her."

"We cannot. This is a rare opportunity, R may be dancing tonight."

"R?"

"Dancer Girl number 1 at this club. Within seconds, everyone in this room will be hypnotized by her. She is the one who we pick tonight."

"Oh, so she's also a concubine?"

"Do not talk carelessly. Later you will know."

L feels half-hearted at waiting. Food and drinks are plentiful, and people have started to stray. His friend even lost somewhere. He did not even know who is R, and have to pick her up?! _Hah, give me a break!_

Such a strong smell of alcohol and smoke. His started feels claustrophobic. The hell with the situation, L goes straight out for some fresh air.

__

_Where?_ L thought frantically. He then saw a garden that is empty and be right there. The steps stopped when he heard humming a song.

There is a moonlit figure. She dancing gracefully and her voice melodious sounds. Her smile brightly and have extraordinary beautiful face.

L riveted. Time seemed to slow down. What all he knows, and remembers only that girl's dancing figure.

_It is dangerous_. _Have I been drunk?_ L thought . . . . He approached slowly, afraid that figure will disappeared if it's aware of his existence. Like flowers that directly fall so touched. It's feels so unreal.

Night wind began to blow. Hit them both; makes the dancer's silk shawl fly right through L. They eyes met.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Who is ... he?_

Rin not want to dance at the club tonight. Even in night onward. But tonight the full moon is very bright, even decorated with stars. It is a pity if not celebrated. Though now she's wearing regular clothes, but still there is a shawl.

_Keep on dancing ... dancing ... softer, deeper..._

No one can disturb Rin who's already blended into the dance itself. Until...

He caught the shawl off. They did not move for seconds, until he approached.

He shaded her head with a scarf. His eyes are so sharp and unbearable. As if from the beginning, she was only able to see him. "Beautiful. The dance is."

L grabbed the edge of the shawl. Kiss it like inhaling the sweet fragrance from flowers. It makes her heart pounding so hard.

"Thank you." Rin suddenly felt ashamed. She covers her face in heat with a scarf that almost made her forget it is the same shawl had just kissed by him. "Who are you? "

"Everyone calls with initials. I'm L. Len." Len answers. His voice softened. "You're a dancer here?"

"Ah ... yes. I'll be performing. I have no - - - self, so I'm practicing ... " Rin replied and instantly feel stupid. For reasons she soooo made-up like that. So embarrassing.

"Dance again." L told her softly. "Beautiful."

Rin stared at the face of L. That man's eyes looked straight into her eyes. Penetrating into her mind.

Like do not allowed her to see another. Only look to that man's face.

Rin sink, dissolve in that strong eyes. Passionate feelings that cannot be completely incomprehensible, draw them closer.

_What is this feeling?_ But Rin could hardly think about it.

There was only L. Only L.

Rin could not escape.

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Call someone makes L remember where he is.<p>

About what is he doing...

And what he thinks.

He came close to stealing a girl's lips.

_Just who could hold up when those innocent eyes stare? _Now the thoughts made him want to run on the spot and jumped into a nearby pond. His head was hot. Smoky, Burned, until became charred.

Someone, who-knows, comes with K.

"It's your turn! Now it's time." Said someone-who-knows-his-name. Rin hesitated, but she went anyway.

K remained. He staring at those two's departure.

"You like her, L?"

"What?"

"You hold that shawl so tightly, until now."

"Ah..."

"Unfortunately, it was her who would we pick."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dancer Girl, Rin<strong>

_My body is hot_

The Festive party. Everyone is excited to see Rin dancing. But no one night, even one single person, making Rin dancing like this. _Soft like this. Light like this_. Until L come, and see her dance.

Rin immediately aware that person's presence, from those many people.

Since L is special.

He sits not far from the stage, holding the shawl she wore before. With same hand his elbow leaning on the table, near the drinks that did not sustain. It looks like he adores that shawl!

What an embarrassing position.

Now it is not only her face, but also the whole body of Rin in heats. If before L had just looked into her eyes, now she realized he was staring at her figure. Her dances.

Herself.

It is only her.

_It feels embarrassing._ Inner Rin feels shy, confused and happy. _As if he saw all of me, to expose me without exception._

I'm happy.

_Look at me,_ Rin turbulent inner eye glanced to L. _Look at me further._

_Look at me forever_

* * *

><p><strong>The Avenger Soldier, L<strong>

"You're just fascinated to her." K whispered while approaching him. "All men without exception certainly fascinated her."

"Shut up." L replied, did not want his concentration to be disturbed.

"Even if you really like her, you are will not be together."

Now L does even not answer.

"He was killed almost your entire family, even kidnapped your sister." K murmured so softly. "Who would have thought that the best dancer who danced in front of us is his daughter?"

L fist hit the table. Although it not that hard, still can express his anger.

"Our mission here is to persuade her to cooperate with us, to capture the 'that-man'. Just that girl who knows where is 'that-man' was and his weakness."

"Why are you convinced her willing to cooperate?"

"She wants to be free. You see, the man left Rin in a place like this. Her life must be hard. Besides ..."

K glanced L. "Besides what?"

"Then he did not care about her life, right?"

"Stupid. That also means that girl's life in danger because she helps us."

"L, trust me. If you talk to her, she'll agree."

_It is really true?_ Just because talk alone?

* * *

><p><strong>And then, their story...<strong>

Although she liked that man, they may not mean be together. It is impossible as long as his father is still there. As long as revenge was not yet lost. As long...

"Rin , you're wonderfull."

L came, smiling at her. Rin heart warmed.

_Am I... really love him? To the point just see him smile make me so happy?_

_Loading..._


End file.
